


关于捡到大型犬的二三事

by 27VINCE



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27VINCE/pseuds/27VINCE





	关于捡到大型犬的二三事

狱寺隼人心脏一跳，下意识退后，肩膀狠狠撞在门框上，抵开了墙上的电灯开关。

室内大亮。

被突然的光亮刺激得溢出生理性泪水，褐发少年神情慌乱地看过来，投来的眼神波光粼粼，双颊是湖边桃花盛开的绮丽殊色。

被他的眼神钉在原地，狱寺隼人的双腿僵硬。明明没有打开空调，却觉得室内的温度慢慢上升，热到令人心生焦躁。

“……沢田大人，”良久，在心里经过无数次的措辞推敲，狱寺隼人才艰难地吐出看似疑问的确凿肯定句，“您是情热期到了吗？”

情热期？

这个并不陌生的名词让床上低泣的少年呼吸一滞，他无意识抓紧了被单，向狱寺隼人看来的暖棕双眼充满了惊慌。

无论是何种生物，基因都铭刻着繁育后代的指令。而这种本能在哺乳动物身上表现得更加明显，当身体成熟之际，会释放大量性激素刺.激身体，以便完成交配。这种情况被称为情热期。哺乳动物大都一年一次情热期，时间和刺.激程度因物种和个体而异，而成年后第一次发.情的反应尤甚剧烈。

虽然在科技已经高速发展的现代，由于种种不便国家早已研制出医用抑制剂并投入使用，但是这种医用抑制剂价格较为昂贵，并且需要实名验证购买。除此之外，还有一个原因是，抑制剂对于大部分生性奔放的兽族，还不如打一炮来得愉悦。

绝大部分情况下，兽族的第一次情热期是在十八岁成年后的春天。这些认知理所当然地离十八周岁还有大半年的沢田纲吉还有点遥远，迟钝又不甚在意的他甚至都快要忘记还有情热期这件事了，自然而然家里一针抑制剂都没有准备。

——但是，由于沢田纲吉原先长期不规律的作息和不健康的饮食习惯，在这两个月狱寺隼人无微不至的照顾下，分泌的激素水平提高到正常数值反而对身体产生了影响，加之白天吸食对于猫科动物刺.激较强的木天蓼，沢田纲吉提早进入了情热期。

所以，现在事情就陷入了一个相当尴尬的状态——深夜一点钟，在离最近的医院都至少有二十分钟车程的偏远郊区，没有医用抑制剂的发.情的猫族少年，和一个血气方刚的犬族青年独处一室。

床上蜷缩的少年抖了一下猫耳，脸颊是被高温熏蒸的潮红，他眼湿漉漉地磨蹭着床单，神情看上去不安又难耐，尾巴不自觉地缠在大腿上，将睡裤裤腿蹭高了一大截，露出线条柔和流畅的小腿，颜色是少见阳光的细白。

狱寺隼人的喉结上下滑动了一下，瞳孔原本清澈的翠绿慢慢沉为浓稠的暗绿，干涸的声带摩擦出的声音暗哑得不像话；“大人，您很难受吗？”

沢田纲吉被体内灼人的高温快要逼疯了，他拼命压抑着呻吟，声音里藏着连他自己都没有发现的哀求意味：“狱寺君，麻烦你出去……快出去……”

“不行。因为沢田大人看上去很难受。”

男人否决了沢田纲吉的提议，一边缓慢地，小心翼翼地靠近他，动作轻柔得仿佛怕惊跑了某种小动物：“……家里没有抑制剂，医院也很远。大人还没有成年吧？过早打抑制剂会产生副作用，而强忍着又会对身体不好。”

他终于靠近了沢田纲吉，倚着床边跪了下来，伸出的手带着微不可查的颤抖，轻轻将少年被汗濡湿的刘海拨到一边。银发青年在对方光洁的额头上印下极为轻柔的一吻，表情专注得近乎虔诚。

“我想要帮助沢田大人。”

明明是温柔的亲吻，但是对方蛰伏在毫无侵略性外表下的危险气息让沢田纲吉的瞳孔紧缩成竖瞳。他茫茫然地看着近在咫尺的狱寺隼人，基于某种强烈危机感，下意识地拒绝道：“不——”

拒绝的话语还未说出，就被堵在了唇齿间。

银发青年抬起他的下巴，俯下脸庞，以吻封缄。

滚烫的舌尖抵开少年柔软的唇瓣和不堪一击的紧闭齿列，找到和主人一样茫然无措的舌，灵活地缠绕了上去。

一开始只是安抚性的亲吻，随着时间的推移，男人的动作逐渐变得急切躁动，高高抬起少年的下颚，捏紧了不让对方逃离，舌头卷弄着拖进自己的领域，舔吻着带出啧啧的暧昧水声。

浓郁的男性气息犹如网般将沢田纲吉罩住，从来没有过的接吻过于刺.激感官，逼得他腰身瘫软在床上，嘴唇被堵住只能从喉间发出可怜的呜声。这粘腻绵软的声音听得男人的眼睛变得通红了起来，却在理智崩塌的前一秒硬生生分开两者交接的唇。

“大人……”

狱寺隼人喘着气放开钳制少年下巴的手，看着对方微微肿起的泛着润泽水光的唇又忍不住伸出舌尖舔去，属于沢田纲吉甘甜味道的气息在口腔里蔓延，占有欲化成灼热的火焰在体内不断游走，却被满心的怜爱压下。他喃喃着，又低头啄吻了一下少年的唇：“大人，不要害怕，我不会伤害你的。”

一边亲吻着，狱寺隼人的手一边往下探去，褪下沢田纲吉的睡裤使其露出臀部，慢慢伸进格子内裤里面：“你会很舒服的。”

男人粗糙的手掌包裹住下身的一瞬间，少年闷哼一声，眼中泛起一层雾气。从未经历过情事的性器过于敏感，被冰凉坚硬的装饰指环按压着带来略显疼痛的快意。他下意识地握住对方的手腕，声音轻软得像是撒娇一般：“……疼……”

狱寺隼人僵在原地，看着少年水汽弥漫的润泽水瞳，耳尖变得通红。他艰难地干咽了口唾沫，触电般把手迅速缩回来：“抱、抱歉！我忘记了！”

他迅速把自己双手的装饰指环和腕带全部摘下，呆了一会儿，又想到什么似的，伸出舌头将自己的手掌舔湿。犬科的舌头上有细密柔韧的倒刺，稍微用力一些就会将皮肤刮得生疼。狱寺隼人却毫不在意，粗暴地将手上每个角落舔至湿润。

被头脑高温熏得晕乎乎的沢田纲吉懵懵懂懂地看着他的动作，即使被脱下裤子，也对等一下要发生在自己身上的事毫无概念。

被这种视线注视的狱寺隼人表面平静，整个耳朵却都红透了。他舔完后检查了下手掌，又重新仔细舔舐一遍，直到确保手上没有坚硬物，粗糙的硬茧已经变得较为柔软，皮肤也做好充足的润滑，这才继续刚才的事。

“——抱歉，我失礼了。”

他这么说着，将少年的平角内裤拉了下来。

少年的性器已经完全勃起了，失去贴身衣物的束缚，此刻硬挺着贴上小腹，颜色艳粉，头部圆润，前端不断流出的腺液早已将柱身染得湿漉漉的。

狱寺隼人的呼吸粗重了起来，他单手轻松地压住少年不自觉曲起的双腿，在对方白皙的小腹上落下一吻：“交给我吧，沢田大人——”

他试探着将手掌重新放在对方的下身上，温柔地包裹了起来。

沢田纲吉短促地喘了口气，眼神涣散，曲起的双腿一下子软在床上。

见状，狱寺隼人吊起来的心才放下。他慢慢地滑动手掌，指尖不时轻轻挑弄着前端。他的手掌宽大，包住少年大部分的性器，再加上修长的手指，将手下的东西服侍得极好。几乎没动几下，手中的性器便湿滑得不像样，滚烫得灼人。

狱寺隼人握着手里的性器，温柔地滑动着，不时收紧停顿，带着些许粗糙薄茧的指腹在头部转圈按压，带动少年身体阵阵轻颤后，又逐渐下移，揉擦过头部下方的浅沟。

鲜少自我安抚的少年被这种融化腰椎的快乐摄取着，手指抓紧床单，眼神失去焦点地投放在对方的脸上，神情茫然中透着纯然的信赖。

见到这种表情，从心底翻腾而起的滚烫情感烧灼着喉咙，额角流下的汗水进到了眼睛，狱寺隼人眨了一下眼睛想要摆脱那种附骨的蛰痒，拼命忍耐才压抑住喉咙里的一声喘息，手掌却忍不住收紧。

下身被瞬间紧窒的滚烫湿热包裹，少年的瞳孔剧烈收缩，变成一道窄窄的黑色竖线，巨大的快感席卷全身，他发出无声的尖叫，射在了青年的手上。

情动的味道更加浓郁地弥漫在房间里，狱寺隼人被激得眼睛发红，犬齿蠢蠢欲动地探出，可还是绷紧尾巴死死压抑着体内汹涌的情潮冲动。他鼻翼翕动着，喉结上下滚动，终于无法忍耐喉咙的干渴，凝视床上脸颊通红双眼无神的少年，一点点舔掉了掌心的白浊液体，碧绿眼瞳沉沉如墨。

不行，不能做不该做的事。！

狱寺隼人这么提醒着自己，拼命克制喧嚣的欲望，理智紧绷到极致，逼着自己俯身低头向少年辞别：“沢田大人，那属下先行告退了。”

狱寺隼人刚想要起身，却讶异地发现自己的腰被一条暖褐色的猫尾勾住了。

太阳穴胀痛，滚烫的血液冲上大脑。狱寺隼人朝沢田纲吉看了过去，心脏激烈跳动到疼痛。

猫族少年表情还是昏昏沉沉的，眼角因为刚才的余韵含着些许晶莹的泪水，脸颊的潮红并没有消散，反而更深了一点。

“不行，狱寺君……”沢田纲吉低低啜泣着，双手放在身侧抓紧了床单，自己都没意识到他的尾巴正勾住对方的腰身不肯松开，“……我，我还是好难受……”

狱寺隼人下意识看了一眼少年的下身，刚刚才释放过的性器已经半硬了起来，头部残留的白浊慢慢地滑落。

他的喉结滚动了一下。

巨大的羞耻感使得沢田纲吉横过小臂遮住了眼睛，但是比这更加强烈的难耐热意让他抛弃了自尊心，呜呜咽咽地朝对方求助道：“……好热，好难受……我、我是不是要死了？”

“……没有的事。”青年单膝靠着床沿，整个人压了上来，声音低沉暗哑得听不出平日清亮的声线，沢田纲吉感觉到对方亲了亲他横在眼前的小臂，“我不会让您死的。”

银发青年贴在他小臂上的滚烫嘴唇一路向下，吻过他的鼻尖，在他微启的唇上复又蜻蜓点水般啄了一口。宽大的手掌贴在了少年腰间光滑细致的肌肤上，顺着纤瘦窄细的腰部线条轻轻搂住，另一只手伸进还没有解开的睡衣里，从精巧的蝴蝶骨开始，沿着凸起的圆润脊骨一直抚摸到尾椎，然后环握住尾椎处延伸出来的毛茸茸猫尾根部。

要害被人掌握，沢田纲吉压抑不住惊叫一声，却在对方带有色气意味的轻揉下，尾音变成了颤颤巍巍的细声：“——喵呜～”

缠绕在狱寺隼人腰上的猫尾软软垂下，和主人一样平瘫在床上，尾巴尖轻轻地发着颤。

“……好可爱。”

一声极轻的感慨在空气中散开。

发出感慨的人低下身亲吻少年的脖颈，舌尖舔舐过他颤抖的喉结，留下一线亮色水痕：“……大人好可爱……”

“……呜……”

羞耻与快感让沢田纲吉快哭出来了。他遮挡眼睛咬着下唇死死压抑着抽噎，黑暗的眼前却突然一亮，他的手臂被人拉了下来。

犬族青年的视线是独属于捕食者的锐利，可是看着他时，眼眸温柔得犹如拂过新春柳叶的微风。

“沢田大人，”狱寺隼人松开他的腰，转而握住他的手，修长的手指交叉分开正正好地镶嵌进指缝，滚烫的手掌包裹住略小一号的手掌，被持着凑到唇边在掌心上落下一吻，“不要哭，我会难受的。”

沢田纲吉被泪水浸染得朦胧模糊的世界，对方熠熠生辉的翠绿眼瞳明丽得惊人，撞碎了所有的眼泪，撞进了他的心。

少年含着眼泪，怔怔地和他对视着，猫耳内侧颜色不知何时变成了柔嫩可口的嫣红。愣神时，身体内处的灼热难耐再一次升温，一声细细的喘息不知不觉从喉咙间溢出。

被自己陌生的声音惊醒，沢田纲吉脸颊烧红不知所措地移开视线，在心里疑惑自己为什么感觉心脏为什么跳得那么快，快得除了心跳听不见其他的声音，快得全身轻飘飘的。

……但是，感觉好开心。

沢田纲吉又忍不住看向狱寺隼人，歪着头露出一个甜软的笑容。

狱寺隼人的呼吸一滞。等他反应过来自己在干什么的时候，他已经把少年仅剩的上身睡衣脱下了。狱寺隼人看着少年既吃惊又害羞地蜷缩起来，和眼瞳同色的暖褐猫耳不安地微微耷拉下来，尾巴圈着自己。

好热。

莫名的热意席卷全身，头脑被炙烤得昏昏沉沉，胸口沉甸甸的，疼痛又饱胀。狱寺隼人直觉自己的状态不太对，但是却不愿意去深究这热意从何而来，他只想遵循内心的想法触碰对方、亲吻对方，以及更多更多的，在此之上的亲密接触。

他粗暴地将自己身上的T恤脱掉甩开，光裸着上身翻上床，双膝分开跨跪在沢田纲吉的身侧，压低身体和他对视，单手撑在少年的头顶上方，另一手依然圈握着对方的尾巴没有松开。

沢田纲吉缩在狱寺隼人的身下看着他。青年修长的身躯遮挡住所有的灯光，投下来的阴影笼罩住了世界。本应该不安害怕的，但是在那片昏暗不清的阴影里，翠绿眼眸温柔依旧，安抚了躁动的灵魂。

沢田纲吉乖巧地一动不动，眼神满是纯粹的信赖。

怜爱充斥着心脏，狱寺隼人想要亲吻少年那双美丽的眼睛，但是想让对方舒服的强烈意愿压过了这种冲动。他抓着手里的猫尾，缓慢地撸过柔滑细软的短毛，从尾巴根部一直顺到尾巴尖。

尾巴和耳朵是兽族最敏感的地方之一，被这么温柔抚摸着，沢田纲吉眼睛眯起，发出了舒服的咕噜噜声，腰部不自觉地挺起，胯部一点点靠近了青年，把尾巴往对方的手里送，以寻求更多的抚摸。

碧眸眼底的暗色更深，狱寺隼人搂着少年腰身的手慢慢下滑，握住了少年一边饱满柔软的臀肉。在少年眯着眼睛呻吟出声时，手指悄悄顺着臀缝游走，停在温热柔软的穴口处。

心脏紧张地快速跳动，几乎要从喉咙里蹦出来。狱寺隼人小心翼翼地看了对方一眼，见他毫无所知，便极缓慢地往里面探入一小节手指——接着因为指尖传来的异常温软湿润停了下来。

“……果然，”青年一错不错地看着对方情迷意乱的脸，眼底是深沉的欲念，“您之所以难受，是后面想要吗？”

“……什么？”

少年茫茫然地看着他，感觉到体内侵入了异物，下意识不安地动了一下身体想要摆脱。但与之相反的是，他的穴口紧紧咬住青年的指尖，内壁热情地缠绕上来吸吻着想要获得更多。

狱寺隼人不清楚他血肉里奔腾的滚烫喜悦是为什么，他几乎被这种情感麻痹了心脏，手指颤抖着退出，紧紧拥抱住沢田纲吉，两人光裸的上身毫无保留地接触，带来一波波让人头晕目眩的热度：“没关系，您只要知道，我会让您快乐的。”

犬族青年压住了纤瘦的猫族少年，将他胸前浅色的乳尖含进嘴里。

“等——呜啊！”

粗糙的舌面舔舐过，上面细小柔韧的倒刺刮蹭着细嫩的乳尖，刺激得迅速挺立起来。尖锐的犬齿力道极轻地啃噬着柔软，在乳珠逐渐坚硬时，舌尖钻碾着前端细小的乳孔想要顶开。

“不、不行，疼！放开我！”

疼痛的快感逼得沢田纲吉绷紧了大腿，恰好夹住了对方的腰。而狱寺隼人听到他的声音，停顿了一下，舔了一下嘴里含着的乳肉，恋恋不舍地听话松开了。

“啵。”

口腔粘膜与乳尖分开发出带着水声的声响。浅色的乳尖已经充血，变得艳红肿大，上面有一层润泽水光闪烁，和另一侧可怜兮兮的小小乳珠形成鲜明而淫靡的对比。从温暖的口腔中离开，感受到空气冷意的乳尖抖了一下，乳晕缩了一小圈。

少年瞬间面红耳赤。  
  
强忍耐住亲吻沢田纲吉的冲动，狱寺隼人捏住他另一侧的乳尖，讨好般地轻轻揉压，一边舔吻着他的胸膛。

即使收起倒刺，犬科类生物的舌头对于柔软的皮肤来说依然过于粗糙。宽厚有力的舌头一次次轻轻扫过，细嫩白皙的皮肤渐渐泛上一层充满情欲色彩的红，酥痒与细微的疼痛弥漫开来，沢田纲吉神情恍惚，眼里含着泪水，难耐地磨蹭着身前的青年，已经硬起来的性器前端滴着水，在他的小腹上抹开一片水迹。  
  
等待揉捏着的那侧乳尖完全挺立，狱寺隼人松开手指转而探进少年的后穴。修长的手指在穴口打转，放松着狭小紧绷的穴口肌肉，两个指尖轻轻开拓着入口，极耐心地一点点张开。握着猫尾的手滑到尾巴尖，持着那一小截尾巴，送到了扩张得柔软微启的穴口，慢慢地推进去。

几乎是在瞬间发觉，沢田纲吉绷紧了大腿，惊恐出声：“狱寺君！”

尾巴上的茸毛蓬松细软，摩擦过肉壁带来入骨的酥痒刺激。甬道被逐渐打开，无论是被塞入的后穴，还是被温软湿润包裹住的尾巴，都传来销魂蚀骨的快感。猫尾被推到半指长的深度，竖立的几许毛发刮蹭着敏感柔软的内壁，极度的痒逼得沢田纲吉难耐地喘息，眼里的水光摇摇欲坠。

狱寺隼人抓着沢田纲吉的尾巴尖，试探着动了几下。沢田纲吉尖叫了一声，腰部紧紧贴在他的小腹，硬起的性器胡乱蹭着坚实柔韧的腹肌，再次射了出来。

“不行……”沢田纲吉抽抽搭搭地低泣着，猫耳充血通红，他伸出双臂环抱住狱寺隼人的脖子，把哭得湿润的脸颊埋进对方的肩窝里，“好痒……好难受……狱寺君，你帮帮我…”

摆弄着猫尾的手停顿了下来。

碧绿眼眸变得极暗，狱寺隼人缓慢抽出了少年后穴里的那截猫尾，少年因为摩擦的痒意哭着缠了上来，对方却低头亲吻他的唇，掐着他的腰狠狠冲了进去。

“——！”

沢田纲吉所有的哭泣被堵在喉咙里。被痒意麻痹得无法感知大小的后穴，却极为清楚地传来饱胀感和灼热得仿佛能烫伤娇嫩内部的温度。过一会儿，他才感受到一股撕裂般的疼痛，造成痛苦的来源甚至还不停地往里深入。沢田纲吉几乎要落下眼泪：“……狱寺君，太深了……”

闯进了一处极为紧窄湿软的地方，忍耐住继续深入的欲望，狱寺隼人听话地停下动作，喘着气抱紧怀里颤抖的少年，他嗅了一下气息，除了对方情动溢出的爱液，没有丝毫的血腥。即使他的下身依然还有三分之一没有进去，但是狱寺隼人却松了口气。

比起满足自己的欲望，他更加希望满足沢田纲吉。

狱寺隼人安抚地亲吻对方柔软的脸颊和双唇，视线却放在了少年头顶上轻颤的柔软猫耳上。白天因为触碰一下就击败所有意识的敏感猫耳，是少年不能随意触摸的禁区。但是越是这样，反而越是想要揉捏。薄软半透的艳粉色肉膜，看上去柔软可口。狱寺隼人张开嘴，含住了颤抖的耳尖。

猫咪发情时的独有的粘软撩人的呻吟响了起来，沢田纲吉整个人软在了他的怀抱里，脸颊绯红得异常。少年颤抖着，眼泪不停掉下来，神情却沉醉舒适，发出软软的呻吟。

“……太好了。”狱寺隼人舔弄着他的耳朵，轻咬着脆弱的肉膜发出感叹，暧昧的水声啧啧萦绕在耳畔，令人面红耳赤，“大人看上去很舒服的样子。”

沢田纲吉早已经听不清他在说什么，小腹内侧烧起的火焰因为他的顶入消失了一些，不再那么灼热，原本尾巴摩擦内壁的难耐酥痒也被疼痛饱胀压下。稍微舒服了一些的他，下意识地追寻着身体的本能，摆动腰部想要更多。狱寺隼人便也满足他的期许，温柔顶弄着，偶尔一次失控的深入也让少年哭得更凶，夹得越紧。  
  
“……沢田大人……大人……”

狱寺隼人一边含着他的耳朵尖，一边低声喊着他的名字，眼里的暗色沉沉，心脏满溢而出的情感让他失去了控制：“……纲吉、纲吉……”

“纲吉，我喜欢你。”

被内心情感驱使着说出口的话语令狱寺隼人自己都呆愣了一下，紧接着，巨大的释然在体内炸开——原来是这样。多么简单的事啊，简单到他都看不见。

狱寺隼人喜欢沢田纲吉。

仅仅只是这样罢了。

明确的情感和溢出的爱意，快要将他吞噬。为了发泄出这种过于庞大的存在，他抱紧了沢田纲吉，律动愈快，到最后，都已经不复最开始的温柔，变得狠厉霸道。在一次次的撞击里，逐渐打开的后穴一点点将对方的欲望吞得更深。

狱寺隼人托起少年的大腿，大拇指细细摩挲着细嫩的内侧肌肤，使之固定夹紧了他的腰，俯身更深地捣弄。少年含住他下身的温软甬道极为紧致，颤抖缩紧，将他全部吞含进去。想要温柔地抚慰，又想要狠狠碾压，怜爱与占有欲在内心来回拉扯，最后填充满心脏的是爱意。

狱寺隼人低下头，轻抵沢田纲吉的额头，眼神柔软：“真厉害，您全部含进去了。”

对方的感叹满是纯粹的情感，没有丝毫的龌龊调笑，但就因为如此，才更加令人害羞。

沢田纲吉搂住了狱寺隼人的脖子，小声呜咽了一声，把滚烫的脸埋进他的颈窝里，羞耻到想死。

对方极轻的笑了笑，吻在他的发旋上。动作放得慢了些，却比迄今为止都更加的用力。炙热抵达到沢田纲吉体内的最深处，浮起的筋络正好碾磨着内壁一处凸起的胀热。

粘软甜腻的呻吟突兀地响起，沢田纲吉的双腿颤抖了一下，难以自持地收紧对方紧窄有力的腰，猫尾也缠上他的大腿。

狱寺隼人通过他的反应明白了什么，调整了角度，每次撞击都狠狠碾压过这点，很快就欺负得穴壁痉挛收缩，温热粘滑的液体被挤压出来，涌进硬物头部微启的铃口里，激得狱寺隼人双目通红，紧紧箍着少年的腰身，一次次冲进绞紧的穴道里，伞状的龟.头激烈地摩擦撞击那一点。两人的体液堵在撑得紧密无隙的体内，随着硬物的抽离“咕啾咕啾”地溢出，打湿了身下的一小方床单。

“……哈……啊啊……”

沢田纲吉脸颊绯红，无意识地蹭着对方的胸膛，因为情动期欲望高涨，第三次半硬的下身在青年坚硬柔韧的腹肌上磨蹭，只能吐出少许清液。但是这无法满足的难耐已经完全被后穴传来的快感掩盖。

被少年吞吐着，狱寺隼人的喘息加重了起来。犬族的天性本能让他想要在对方的身上留下自己的气味，标识自己的所有权。他一边用力抽插着，一边俯身在少年细致的肌肤上轻轻噬啃着，吮吸着，舌尖用唾液勾画出旖旎水色，落下属于自己的吻痕。再次含住少年肿胀的艳红乳尖，狱寺隼人用力舔舐开细细的乳孔，牙齿碾磨着硬立的乳尖。

这一次少年没有喊痛，只是发出细细软软的呻吟，指甲在他坚实的背肌划下红痕。被过于剧烈漫长的快乐束缚着，沢田纲吉的理智已经薄弱到不堪一击，只能抽泣着缩在青年的怀里接受疼爱，间接掺杂着“喵呜”声的泣音绵软得勾人心魂。

强烈的快意早已控制不了，狱寺隼人身下的动作愈发激烈，捣弄得结合出一片湿漉漉的狼藉。狱寺隼人松开嘴里的乳尖，轻柔却强硬地抚上少年的脸庞，抬起的眼锁定着对方迷离的双眼：“您舒服吗？”

少年张着湿润茫然的眼，失去了运转的大脑使他下意识地点头。

“……哈啊……舒服……”他歪了歪脑袋，将脸颊蹭在对方宽大的极具安全感的手掌里，“……好舒服……”

喉间发出一声干涩的声响，大滴大滴的汗流淌下来。狱寺隼人起伏着腰，撞得更加用力。充斥全身的爱意与欲望点燃身体，把所有的理智全部烧热殆尽：“……我会让您更舒服的！”

狱寺隼人混乱地在少年留下深深浅浅的吻痕，心脏饱胀到疼痛，他想要占有沢田纲吉，想要被沢田纲吉占有。

想要和沢田纲吉永远在一起。

没有意识到对方为什么一下子变得愈加激动的原因，沢田纲吉只能一边哭一边喊着“慢一点”，不知道第几次的高潮使得内壁狠狠吮咬着硬物不放，抽搐着僵硬紧缩。

被欲望裹挟着，不知道被刺穿了多久，沢田纲吉的体力和意志都要被消耗完了。在快要昏过去的时候，他终于听见对方的声音。

“……纲吉、我忍不住了。”

狱寺隼人紧咬着牙，从牙缝里逼出这句话来，手臂环紧了他的腰，埋在他体内的硬物胀大着跳动，有什么东西要从里面爆发出来一样。

……终于要结束了吗？

沢田纲吉恍惚地想着，布满泪痕的脸满是懵懂，被情欲熏得乱糟糟地大脑无法完整思考，下意识指挥大腿顺从地打开，接受对方的体液。结果令他意想不到的是，体内原本就可观的硬物膨胀到惊人的尺寸，头部紧紧卡住娇嫩的穴壁，形成一个巨大的成结，让人无法动弹。

——沢田纲吉第一次接触到犬科的成结，无法理解的恐惧使感官更加敏锐，他异常清晰地用身体内部勾勒出狰狞的轮廓和滚烫的温度。

在对方给予的剧烈疼痛下，破土而出的是被情欲浇灌强制成熟的扭曲快感，饱胀得撑破身躯。

“——狱寺君！”少年的眼泪不住地往下掉，眼眶发红地哀求着，“拿出去，求求你了拿出去！”

“对不起！”欲望被极致的温暖紧致箍束，狱寺隼人额角忍出了豆大的汗珠，他却依然温柔地将少年流下的眼泪全数吻掉，嘴唇贴着他嫣红的眼尾，喘着气低声说道，“对不起大人！成结了就拿不出去了……您忍耐一下，再忍耐一下，很快就好了。”

沢田纲吉绵软无力地把头抵在他的颈窝，全身颤抖流着眼泪。体内的脆弱一点被仿佛永无止尽的热流不断冲击着，被胀大的成结死死压迫着。他感觉自己要被撑坏了，也要被过于刺激的快感玩坏了。

基于愧疚与怜爱，狱寺隼人伸出手轻柔地揉了揉对方被硬物撑得凸现形状的小腹。

“——啊啊啊啊啊！”

粗糙滚烫的手心隔着小腹柔软的一层皮肉正好压住了体内脆弱的敏感点，将它更加紧密地送到狰狞巨大的成结上，爆发出比刚刚更加激烈的快感，在瞬间就冲垮了摇摇欲坠的理智。沢田纲吉在过量到残忍严酷的快感下发出小动物濒死前的哀叫，大脑一片空白。

狱寺隼人着急地紧紧抱着哭叫着的沢田纲吉，想要停下来安抚他，无法抽离的欲望却与内心背驰，依然撑满少年的紧致穴道，在融化理智的快感里一直持续着成结状态。十分钟后，成结才慢慢消失，回复到依然巨大却能够接纳的勃起状态，射出滚烫的大量精液，冲刷着脆弱的敏感点，源源不断地胀大少年的小腹。

沢田纲吉抱着狱寺隼人的脖子，脑袋里绷紧到极致的线断裂开来，终于昏了过去。记忆的最后，是青年惊慌失措的呼喊声：“纲吉？！”

在碾碎全身的剧烈疼痛里，沢田纲吉醒来了。

睁开的双眼映入的，是白皙健硕的胸膛。沢田纲吉看着眼前的胸膛，迷迷糊糊的大脑还没有将昏迷前发生的事情全部理清，就被人用力搂紧了腰，光裸的皮肤紧紧贴在一起，点起一撮熟悉的温热火苗。

沢田纲吉刹那间白了脸，抖着唇胆战心惊地抬起脸，刚好撞入一湖明媚清透的绿中。

银发青年脸上满是温柔的笑意，紧搂着他的腰，在他的额头上落下一吻：“早上好，纲吉。”

狱寺隼人顿了一下，脸色通红，说话也磕磕巴巴：“情、情动期要持续三到五天，我会在这期间一直陪伴您的，不用担心！”

“还、还有，我喜欢您！！请和我在一起吧！！！”

被对方传染了般，沢田纲吉的脸也腾地一下红透了。他蠕动着唇，声音小到狱寺隼人需要竖起耳朵才能听得见。

“…………我、我也是。”

“……我喜欢狱寺君。”


End file.
